


Crash

by Here_for_the_Huntrary



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Huntrary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_for_the_Huntrary/pseuds/Here_for_the_Huntrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canary has a lot more self control than she gets credit for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

Canary could keep it professional.

She knew she had a reputation for being a little, well...emotional, but really, she felt like she deserved an award right now. A shiny red ribbon for keeping her cool, with Helena's unfairly pert ass tucked up against her and her arms wrapped around Helena's waist. It was Helena's Ducati, only Helena was going to drive it. Canary wasn't sure if she was sorry she hadn't taken her own bike on this mission, or if the guilty part of her was enjoying this too much.

Dinah had come to realise she might be harboring a bit of a babycrush on Helena. Her teammate was just a little too wild, a little too much of a loose cannon, and she held the same dangerous pull for Canary that attracted her to bikes- and her other bad dating decisions. Not to mention that Helena was almost unfairly gorgeous...aaand right now, completely pressed up against her.

Canary could almost feel the Babs in the back of her head giving her The Look. Babs would be so disapproving, she'd probably just forgo the lecture and lock Dinah up in the watchtower this time. The only upside of Helena being- Dinah was pretty sure- straight as they come, was that Babs would never really get the opportunity to disapprove.

“Hungry?”, Helena called out to her, compensating for the wind whipping past them.

Dinah weighed the conflict, bone-tired, and wanting to stay with Helena as long as she could. But she was hungry...and Helena had the _best_ taste in food...

“Starving,” She pressed her lips to Huntress' ear, so she could be heard, “Your pick!”

 

Helena tensed in her arms- a hot thrill ran through Dinah, was Helena- No, probably just from her breath tickling, or Canary getting too close and intimate. An uncomfortable mix of guilt and disappointment pooled in Dinah's belly- she was hoping a little too hard. Dinah relaxed her hold on Helena's waist a little, trying to give her more space.

 

Huntress' pick proved to be a shabby little greek diner. Canary raised her eyebrows. Helena actually looked a little sheepish.

“It's open 24 hours. You can't expect gourmet at 4 AM...or while breaking the dress code.”

Dinah laughed.

“No choice but to slum it with the rest of us, H?”

Helena scowled. 

“Their souvlaki is is good-” She folded her arms defensively, “My bike, my treat, no complaints!”

Dinah only laughed harder, clasping Helena's shoulder.

“Relax, prickly, I'm only teasing...besides, watching _you_ eat in a late-night dive- wouldn't miss it for the world!”

...

Helena was still scowling at the menu while they waited for the waitress. Canary peeked over the top of hers, unable to hide her smile. Huntress was so proud of her expensive tastes, it was easy to pester her about picking a little diner.

Dinah let herself soak in the comfortable atmosphere between them as they ordered and waited. Beyond whatever romantic attraction she felt for Helena, it was just good to be around her. Dinah got along well with everyone, but people she knew to their core, people who were close enough to be silent with....she only had two of those. It was soothing, not needing to carry the conversation or put on a peppy face, to just drop her guard and be.

The waitress hadn't batted an eye when they ordered, and she didn't stare or ask questions when she brought it, either. That was Gotham for you.

Canary sighed joyfully as she took her first bite.

"I told you it was good," Helena smirked.

"You're right, you're right, you have the best taste in food and everything," Dinah assured her.

"Don't push it,"Helena warned her, her lips curling up despite her, "I'm just glad you're eating real food again."

Canary raised her eyebrows, "You really can't let that go. That diet bothered you more than me!"

"I just hate people not eating," Helena bristled, stabbing her meat onto her fork.

"Yeah- _I noticed_ ," Dinah laughed, "I do miss you bringing me home-cooked meals, though. You're an amazing cook."

That pulled a real smile out of Helena.

"It's better than all that microwavable junk you're eating now, that's for sure."

"Hey, hey," Canary gestured at herself, "I work it off."

"Yeah, yeah, you do 1,000 pushups a day and practice punches in your sleep, we've all heard it," Helena rolled her eyes.

"Don't hate me because you're jealous of these sick guns," Canary flexed, waggling her eyebrows.

Helena kicked her under the table.

"Why don't you shut up and eat your spinach, Popeye."

Dinah didn't need to be told twice. By the time she finished and the check came, Dinah was full and nodding off, the exhaustion finally hitting her.

"Canary!" Helena shook her sharply by the shoulder, "You better not fall asleep here, because I can't carry you out to the bike."

Dinah groaned as she dragged herself out of the booth. It was going to be a long, obnoxious drive back to the apartment in Burnside. Or...it could be a 15 minute ride to Helena's...

"Huntress~" She put an arm around Helena's waist, leaning into her as they walked out, and giving her best puppy dog eyes, "Do you love me enough to let me crash at your pad?"

Huntress looked at her, trying to exude stern disapproval and failing.

"What makes you think I love you?"

"I'm your very sleepy best friend, and you don't want to drive me an hour across town?"

"Well, I guess you're right about that last part," Huntress made a show of plucking Dinah's hand off her, "But I don't know about this 'best friends' business."

"Pshhhh," Dinah yawned and stretched, "Su Casa es Mi Casa."

"That's definitely not how that saying goes," Huntress hopped on her bike and started it, "Hurry up and get on, moocher."

Dinah practically fell onto Helena's back this time, way past caring if she was being obvious or not. It was all she could do to keep awake enough to stay on the bike.

A tiny jitter settled in Dinah's belly as Helena lead her up the stairs to her apartment. She'd been to the apartment Helena shared with Renée before, for dinner and just to hang out, but she'd never actually spent the night. In fact, Dinah had never even seen Helena's room.

Whether Renée was not home, or already asleep, the apartment was dark and dead quiet when Helena unlocked it and opened the door. Not wanting to wake Renée up if she was asleep, Dinah tried to slip her boots off and cross the hallway as noiselessly as possible. She almost yelped when Helena flicked on the lights in her room. Dinah settled for socking her in the arm.

"You have a four-poster?!" She hissed, grabbing Helena's arm and shaking it excitedly.

"Shit! Let go!" Helena snatched her arm away, rubbing the spot where Dinah had punched her, "You better keep your fists to yourself if you want to sleep on that bed and not the couch!"

"Sorry, sorry," Canary danced a little jig in place, "This is so cool~! I've always wanted a four poster bed, ever since I was a little girl!"

"I thought you were too tired to make it home," Helena griped, "You sure have energy now."

"Sorry," Canary apologized again, "I really appreciate this, you taking me to dinner and letting me crash."

Dinah winced internally- that...had come out a little weird. But Helena shrugged it off.

"Just don't kick me in my sleep, or I really will make you sleep on the couch," she warned Dinah.

Helena poked around in her closet, throwing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts at Dinah. Dinah caught them easily, and then held them up to look. They were made of the softest material she had ever touched.

"What are these _made_ of?" she demanded, incredulous.

"Marine Layer, pima cotton and micromodal," Helena responded offhandedly, "Softest clothes I could find."

"They're amazing!"

"Would you stop fawning over all my things and go to sleep?!" Helena waved Canary off, "Change and go to bed!"

Dinah complied, turning around to give Helena her privacy as well. She stripped out of her sweaty jacket and leotard with relief, just finishing pulling off her fishnets when something smacked into her ass so hard she fell over. Helena grinned down at her, already changed and looking very, very pleased with herself.

"And _That's_ for that punch earlier."

Canary felt herself going pink, trying to decide how to react to this. Helena had definitely just smacked her butt. With her hand. On Dinah's butt. Touching it, definitely. There was probably a casual response for this, but Dinah couldn't figure out what it was, because she was still caught on the part where her extremely attractive best friend, Helena, had just _smacked her ass_.

To her horror, Dinah giggled, feeling it squeak at the end and unable to stop it.

Fortunately, Helena wasn't done gloating.

"For a hot-shit martial artist, you sure left your ass wide open," Helena dropped her register to imitate Batman's growl, " _ **What if I hadn't been a friend?**_ "

Canary laughed openly, sweeping a leg to knock Helena onto the ground with a thunk.

"Then _your_ ass would be grass, tough guy," Dinah grinned, "And you just got drop on me because I trust you."

Helena frowned, her eyes sparking with annoyance.

"Oh, you think you're that good, do you?"

"I _know_ I'm that good."

Helena went in for a strike but Canary was ready, flipping her over and pinning her in a full nelson. Helena swore, loudly.

"I'm sorry, who's that good?" Dinah asked innocently, "I didn't hear you say."

"I'm not telling you shit," Helena spat out, irritated. She struggled in vain against Canary's hold.

"Wow, Helena," Canary's voice dripped with honey, "That just doesn't sound like, 'You're that good, Dinah'."

Helena's bedroom door slammed open, and startling Canary into loosening her grip as she tried unsuccessfully to quickly roll free of Helena. Helena must have been equally surprised, because instead of snatching the opening, she just tried to yank loose, resulting in an awkward tangle of limbs. Neither of them were as surprised as a very sleepy Renée Montoya.

Renée stared at them both, her pistol pointed straight at them. She blinked. Cleared her throat.

"Oookay." She relaxed, covering her eyes with one hand, "I thought I heard fighting and I thought- uh- so- I'm going- I'm gonna go now. I'm just- yep. Sorry."

"Nononono- we're not- " Canary tried to stammer out an explanation.

Renée just turned around, shaking her head, "Keep it down, kids," she admonished, before shutting the door behind her.

Canary felt the giggles bubbling up in her again. Helena pushed Canary off roughly, glowering.

"You think this is _funny_ , Dinah?"

Dinah tried to stop, but between her nerves, and the awkwardness of her position, general state of undress, and the misunderstanding, her giggles just got worse. Helena swatted Dinah's exposed belly.

"You ass, my roommate thinks we were fucking," Helena's anger transformed into laughter as she heard what she was saying, "How am I supposed to explain this?!"

Dinah could barely speak through her laughter.

"You- you tell her you couldn't resist my good looks," she gasped out.

"No, I'm telling her _you_ couldn't keep your hands off _me_ ," Helena laughed, "because you are shamelessly, desperately into me."

A moment of recklessness gripped Dinah, maybe the adrenaline, maybe her nerves.

"Can you blame me?" It came out soft and breathless from her laughter, "The way you wear that uniform?"

To her shock, Helena blushed.

Hope exploded in Dinah's chest, suffocating and electric.

Helena turned away quickly, standing up and breaking the moment.

"Put those PJs on and go to bed, Romeo," She snarked, chuckling, "It's too damn late for this shit."

***********************************************************************************

Helena was up first the next morning. She left her teammate snoring on the sheets, not wanting an audience for the ribbing she knew Renée was about to give her.

Sure enough Renée was smirking at her over the island in their kitchen as Helena walked in. Renée took an exaggerated sip of her coffee.

"Busy night last night?"

"Not the way you think," Helena groused, "We were just playing around, not- we were just wrestling."

"Sure, sure," Renée agreed, "Nothing like some casual underwear wrestling between teammates."

Helena slammed her coffee mug onto the counter.

"I _knew_ you were going to be like this," she glowered at her coffee as she poured it, "There is  nothing going on between me and Dinah. You walked in at an awkward moment, we were not- she punched my arm, I...smacked her, and she pinned me. End of story."

"That's a great story," Renée said mildly, "I like the part where it explains why Dinah was in her underwear."

Helena made a guttural noise of frustration.

"I smacked her while she was changing because she had her back to me and her guard was down. I wasn't going to be able to hit her any other way."

Renée's face lit up.

"From _behind_? Helena Bertinelli. Did you _slap her ass_?!"

Helena's face flushed.

"Stop making it sound weird and sexual!!"

Renée cackled.

"I'm just repeating the facts, here. I'm not the one who spanked my teammate in her underwear."

"Someday," Helena seethed, "You are going to do something embarrassing in front of me, and I am _never going to let you live it down_."

"It is wayyy too early in the morning for grudge threats," Canary shuffled in, pushing her bed hair out of her face, "Is that coffee I smell?"

"Want a cup?" Helena asked too eagerly, desperate for the change in topic, "We have sugar, uh- raw sugar, cream, flavored cream, half and half, milk..."

"Uuuuhhh...any of that is fine?"

Canary rubbed her eyes and hopped on a stool across from Helena.

"Sorry for waking you up last night," she added to Renée.

"No problem," Renée's eyes twinkled, "You two were... _caught up in the moment_."

Canary blushed, but laughed it off, "We were just play-fighting. _Someone_ keeps thinking she's going to get the best of me."

Helena scoffed and handed Canary her coffee, "I _got_ you, fair and square."

Canary smirked, "If by 'got me', you mean you landed one hit and then got pinned- yeah, sure. You 'got me'."


End file.
